A Cow Printed Maid
by BashTashRox
Summary: Lambo is working in a cosplay cafe when Reborn walked in and ordered cherrie. mmm how naughty can things go from there


Hey this is a Reborn Lambo fanfiction written for this deviant picture that i fell in love with. anyway hope you enjoy

* * *

A Cow Printed Maid

This was not something he wanted to do... No that was a lie, he did want to do this to an extent he just didn't realize that it would go this far.

Lambo was currently sitting on top of a black marble table in a deserted part of the room in nothing but a cow printed maid outfit. It wasn't the fact that he was in a maid outfit that made him uncomfortable. No it was the fact the a man none other than Reborn, his rival, his secret crush was standing behind him as a man, hand gripping his arm and holding a cherry, in front of his mouth.

Lambo was having trouble remembering how he got into this to begin with; well actually he knew exactly how he got himself into this.

It was earlier that day Lambo was working at his new obtained job at a cosplay cafe. It wasn't that his job as a guardian was bad or low paying, Lambo just felt a little bored, which he had been enjoying for the past couple of days since he started working.

Lambo was bussing table in a maid outfit, this consisted of cow printed tight shirt, black miniskirt, and a black and white apron, black stockings, white gloves and heels, but this did not bother him, no, not one single bit. Lambo was carrying around a black tray as he glided around the room, greeting guests and trying to make their time at the cafe as deliciously enjoyable as he could, you got good tips from customers in cafe like this one.

The door to the cafe opened, and the sound of bell chimes jingled in Lambo's ear. He turned to greet the next customer only to stop dead in his tracks. _'Damn it, why here? Why now?' _Lambo thought as he stared at Reborn.

Reborn was looking as handsome as every Lambo thought, his black suit and hat which had the speck of orange as well. Lambo kept staring at Reborn noticing that something was out of place he had trouble placing his finger on it that was when it came to him. Leon wasn't with him.

Lambo regained he composure and walked over to Reborn, "Hello, welcome to Ragazzi Amore cosplay cafe, if you would follow me I will lead you to a table" Lambo had trouble being polite to this man, this man who he has forever been trying to kill, this man who has everyday; since they first met when he was 5 years old kept on hitting him, kicking him and insulting him.

Lambo turned and started to walk away but was stopped in his track as he felt a warm strong hand grip his shoulder, "I want a table away from everybody" Reborn's low voice purred. Lambo felt himself gulp at the way Reborn's breath ghosted across his ear.

Lambo lead Reborn to the table away from the others and stood there politely waiting for Reborn to tell him what he would like.

Reborn looked through the menu he was given before looking up at Lambo. "I want a Black coffee with a slice of lemon cheesecake." Lambo nodded before walking towards the kitchen where he was to get Reborn's coffee.

Reborn watched Lambo with interest, he didn't know Lambo was working here, he came here often there was something about the cakes that were made here that kept on drawing him to come every day. Reborn sighed he wasn't able to come the past couple of days because dame-Tsuna had sent him out on an assassination.

Reborn held his head up by a fist as he watched Lambo walk about out with his coffee and cheesecake on a tray. Lambo didn't look very pleased as he walked his way over to Reborn, he place the food down on the table before him.

"Is there something else you want?" Lambo said rather rudely. Reborn raised his eyebrow rather amusedly. "What is with that attitude, aren't you supposed to treat you customers with respect... and yes I would like a small bowl of cherries."

"Oh fine right away then" Lambo gritted out. How could he like this guy he thought, he is annoying, he probably followed me to pick on me about having a job like this. Reborn smirked he was starting to enjoy this maybe he should see how far he could take things.

Reborn knew how Lambo felt for him it was so blatantly obvious the way the cow acted around him, how could he not pick it up. Lambo came back and place the bowl of cherries on the marble table. He turned to leave so that he could serve his other customers.

Reborn however had other things planned and pulled Lambo back to him, or rather into his lap, Lambo gasped, surprised this was not something he was expecting. Lambo tried to get out of Reborn grasp but fail miserably.

"Let me go!" Lambo stated angrily, though even to his own ears it sounded weak, he didn't want to leave this man.

"Heh, don't be such a stupid cow, just sit and stay and nothing will happen to you... well actually I can't guarantee that either. Now tell me do you like cherries?" Reborn whispered huskily into Lambo's ear. Lambo shivered, oh god he did not want this. He nodded his head numbly without actually knowing he was answering Reborn's question.

Suddenly the next thing he knew, he was on the tabletop leaning back towards Reborn who now stood behind him smirking deviously.

"Say ah" Reborn said as he held a cherry in front of Lambo's delicious mouth.

So this is how Lambo wound up into this position. Lambo blushed slightly, but only slightly at the sound of Reborn's husky voice whipping against his neck and ear. Lambo opened his lips only slightly when a plump red cherry was pushed into his mouth. Lambo slowly chewed the cherry, closing his eyes and moaned at the taste of the sweet bitter flavour twirled around his mouth in and down his throat.

Reborn hesitated when he went to grab the next cherry when he heard the heavenly sound erupt from the gorgeous cow obsessed man. Completely forgetting about the cherries Reborn turned Lambo around so that he was facing him, Reborn grabbed one of Lambo's legs and put it around Reborn's waist before doing the same with Lambo's other leg.

Once Reborn felt that Lambo's legs were securely wrapped around his waist he lifted the cow maid boy up and pulled him against his body before pushing Lambo up against a wall. Lambo raised an arm to grip Reborn's shoulder tightly as the other arm was raised above his head as if he was holding onto something.

"Oh you don't know how much you making me hot now _Lambo-kun_" Reborn purred against Lambo's Adams apple, carefully, feathery kisses being placed on Lambo's neck, jaw and lips.

"Why don't you show me then" Lambo gasped breathlessly as Reborn found a weak spot just below his ear. Grabbing hold of Reborn, Lambo forcefully pulled him into a passionate kiss, caressing tongues. Lambo had never felt so much passion in his life, so much emotion, so much love, hate, fear. Oh how he enjoyed it. How he wanted more, how it made him throb for more.

They broke away from each other when they felt that they could no longer breathe only to fall back into another kiss.

"I want you" Reborn stated as he pulled away from Lambo's lips. Lambo could only find enough energy to nod his head in agreement to breathless from their row of continuous passionate kisses. Lambo grabbed hold of Reborn's hand as he pulled him along to somewhere they could have a little more privacy to enjoy each other's loving embrace.

* * *

This story is dedicated to TaoNeko and SktecH90 who did the pose in a picture as Lambo and Reborn. I used this picture (A Cherry on deviant art) to inspire this story. So I hope that they like this story very much. I put a lot of effort into this piece and am very proud of it.

Thanks xxx


End file.
